Proposition
by LunaLorain
Summary: 'How am I falling for a stranger? I mean he is cute , but dammit he's so annoying . Always having me clean and shit . Oh man he's looking at me ! Was I staring at him ? Aw man was I obvious.shit he's coming this way'-Amara 'Why does this woman keep staring at me, Tch, it's pissing me off. She's been doing that lately . Is that drool on her lip? Fucking disgusting. - Levi A ro
1. Prologue

i don't own AOT characters, just my own OC. *i don't cover art(credit to original artist).*enjoy

I grumbled as I took a sip out of my cup. The harsh black tea destroying my taste buds.

"Stop complaining brat ." The man sitting across from me gave a sharp look as he sipped on his similar drink.

"I told you , I hate tea. I want to have coffee."

"And I told you people who can't clean properly can't have what they want. Now , shut the fuck up and drink." He sipped on his drink, holding it by the rim. I sighed as I stared out onto the balcony. The French doors were open , showing a tranquil view of the garden. The cherry blossoms trees bloomed underneath a blue sky and white clouds . It was so perfect it looked painted .

"It's so pretty today." I mumbled

"Yes , it is." Our eyes met and silence filled the space in between.

He couldn't understand this feeling and he didn't like it. As she looked out the window he took this opportunity to analyze at her. He had never seen anyone so..unique looking back at home. Her brown chocolate skin against her long curly hair stood out. Her long eyelashes excentuated her greenish hazel eyes. He locked onto her lips, full and plump looking. She always had them parted her chap stick making them look even more tempting. He rolled his eyes 'she must be a experiment of some sort , no one is this perfect' .

"Levi ? "

"Hmm" he turned his eyes away from hers back to the balcony.

" do you have someone special to you back home?"

"Tch, what does it matter."

"Well, you've been in my world for a few days , and I'm sure if you did . She would miss you." His eyes narrowed as he stared at me "oh um..or ..he..he would miss you."

"I don't have anyone who would miss me."

"What! I'm sure you would. There has to be someone." I leaned foreword on the small table.

"No , now drop it." He sipped his drink

"Hmmm, well if you were my special person... I would miss you." He flinched and turned toward me again. His eyes slightly wide a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Tch, idiot." He turned back to his drink , as I continued with mine ,hiding my smile.


	2. A Short Start

"Leave me alone you prick!" I slammed the store door in his face as I stormed off.

"Men are such creeps!" I mumbled as I got into my car. Pulling out my phone I called my best friend.

" hey bitch what's up!" Will stated energetically in my ear.

"Kevin just gropped me that's what's up!" I turned on my engine in my jeep as I pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"Dam girl what a prick. "

"That's exactly what I said!" I pulled up to a stop light " I mean how the hell is going to ask me out after doing what he did. Me, giving him a second chance, and than he goes and does some shit like he did."

" Girl, tell me your not going to see him again."

I could practically see will put his hands on his hip in a mother goose way.

" I'm definitely not going to see him again. Besides with work picking up and graduate classes starting soon .I'm not going to have time to date."

" Good , so what are you doing for the rest of the day? Do you want to join me and Ian for drinks later tonight ?"

I thought about it, will and Ian were awesome friends to go party with but after today...

"Nah,you guys go without me, I'm going to start buying stuff for my class."

"Fine , fine just don't do anything stupid while I'm out. Bye bitch ."

"Bye" I slightly smiled as the line ended. The light turned green and I drove to Office Depot .

As I parked and made my way to the store I tried keeping my mind off of Nick. As I was grabbing college ruled paper , a familiar voice sounded in the next aisle. I peeked between the aisle to make sure it wasn't who I was expecting .

'Dammit'

" I can't believe it ! Finally he is single." Harley a short blonde swayed her hips as she walked down the aisle.

"What do you mean ? Who?" Her close friend Sasha trailed behind her .

"The hottie that was dating that freak Amara. " Harley stopped to pick up a spiral

" oh you mean nick" she laughed " well finally he dropped her . Hey is he going to that party tonight?"

"Hell yeah and we are too. I've been eyeing that piece of candy for a while and I'm about to get me some. " Harley smirked and laughed as Sasha made sexual movements with her hips.

'Ugh' I moved back and finished shopping in that aisle before I moved on. Turning into the electronics I browsed around looking for a good computer mouse.

"Perfect " a bright cream and pink mouse I pulled it off the hook and placed it in my basket . As I finished shopping I piled everything into my car and drove home.

time skip*

I finished my shower and had started to make my favorite , quick and simple dinner. Tacos.

Piling my curly hair on top of my head I went to work. Cutting my favorite vegetables for toppings, shredding cheese and cooking the meat. Once everything was done I smiled to myself and ate.

BZZZ BZZZ

I grabbed my phone " hey will what's up? "

"Bitch oh my gwad ! Oh my gwad ! Look I know you just had a shitty day and all that but girl! There is this fine piece of ass here and I need you as my wing woman. "

"Will no! I just had a bad experience today , I don't feel up to it. " my mouth full of a taco I wiped my lips on a napkin.

" 'Mara!!!! Pplleeaasseee!!! He is so cute ! Here I'll send a picture to you." Will whined

"Fine , it won't hurt , send the pictures I guess." I stuffed another taco in my mouth.

"Okay hold on." I heard the camera shuffle and a click sounded . Shortly after an image popped up on my screen.

"So what do you think" he sang on the other line

The image was hard to see due to the lights flashing. However , he was handsome to say the least . His haircut was odd though ...and so were his clothes. He had been n military garb with leather straps . His hair was a undercut hairstyle. I couldn't see his face fully but from what I could see , he looked cute.

"Hmmm he is kinda cute but it's hard to see his face."

"Girl trust me he is cute . So are you coming or not?"

"I don't know. What's up with the weird clothes though?"

"Bitch I don't know, but I do know I'd like to find out what's underneath ." I could hear his smile

"Hmmm, no its late imma head to bed"

"Ugh fine ! I'll get him myself!" He hung up , I rolled my eyes and finished my foods. Putting my food on a side table I laid down in bed and tried to sleep .

I looked at the photo will sent me , he was cute. But he was no Kevin. I turned to my side table and saw a picture of me and Kevin at the beach. Both of us in a swim suite , his arms around me . The smiles we had were so genuine ... or at least mine was. Tears welled in my eyes as I cried myself to sleep.


	3. An Aggressive Entry

"Ahhhhhhh 'Amara!"

I jolted awake as Wills voice rang out through the house . Jumping out my bed I grabbed my glock hidden in my bedside dresser and ran down the hall, I paused behind a pillar hearing voices.

"So this is your house?" A monotone voice said

"It's pretty cozy in here " a woman's voice exclaimed "look at all this hard rock on the counter. What is it?"

"Granite " Will stuttered

"Oooo it's so nice! I need a sample" the woman said

"No. Now first tell me, who did you just call?" The first voice said sharply , the sound of a blade being pulled out.

Will began to cry .

'Dammit'

I jumped from behind the pillar and held my gun up at the intruders.

"You have five seconds to release him or ill shoot!" I said.

Three faces turned toward me . Will arms were tied behind his back and his makeup was smeared. The woman was tall with brown hair and large glasses. The male was the same man in the picture that Will sent. His face now visible, I could see why Will had a interest.

" oooo look captain ! This woman is different from those at home. Look at her hair it's large ..and her eyes are so pretty !" The woman with glasses approached me and I locked the gun onto her, she paused.

"Stay put! Give me Will." I glared at them both the woman held up her hands"now now don't shoot!" She said through a smile .

The mans stoic face never changed as he eyed me . His dark eyes held mine as I locked onto him , he seemed more dangerous than glasses girl.

"Looks like times up." I took the safety off the gun and prepared to fire. Suddenly someone knocked the weapon out of my hand. "What!" A tall blonde man stood behind me , his bushy eyebrows raised in amusement .

"I'll be taking this."

I moved quickly kneeing him in the stomach by surprise , he doubled over as I went to throw a fist. He blocked it with one hand grabbing my waist with the other. I swiped my feet under him as he toppled to the ground I grabbed the gun and pointed at the man . " don't fuck with me! I'm not in the mood!"

"I said let Will go now!"

"Wow !she is a good fighter !!" The woman exclaimed

"Tch" the man with the undercut moved toward me. I could take him , sure I was a little shorter than him but I took down bushy brows I could take down frankestine face.

He ran toward me 'shit his fast' I didn't see it but he kicked me in the side , I gritted my teeth as I grabbed his leg before he could drop it. I prepared to twist him when his other leg came up, slamming into my face .

"Amara!" Will shouted . I fell to the ground the gun dropping

'do not pass out...do not pass out.' I told myself as I tried to come up from the ground.

He walked toward me , lifting his foot toward my face. 'Shit'

"Levi stop!" Bushy brow yelled , the man named Levi glared at me before moving his foot away from my face.

"Now , are you going to cooperate" bushy brow stated his arms crossed.

time skip*

Will clung to me as we sat at the table .

" so my name is hanji, this mans name is Erwin and this shorty over here is Levi!" The woman hanji smiled at us. My glare never left the table.

"I presume you must be , Amara? " she asked

"Yes" I grumbled .

"Cool, and then this is Will. " she pointed to Will who only nodded his head .

"Look, we did not come to hold you both hostage in your own home." Erwin stated .

I shifted my eyes to him but moved them quickly back to Levi , he held my gun towards us nonchalantly.

" we needed shelter and resources , your friend here offered Levi a place to sleep-"

"Among other things!" Hanji smirked wiggling her eyebrows

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses" Levi growled

"And so we took the offer , though I don't think you friend expected all of us to join as well." Erwin finished.

I glared at Will next to me.

" whaatt, don't get mad at me!" He whined "dam I have needs too"

Everyone looked at me for an answer ..'it's not like a have a choice .'

" how long do you expect to stay here?" I asked still glaring at Levi

"Hmm well, as you can tell we aren't exactly from your world." Erwin started

"Wait like y'all are aliens!?" Will asked "oh my gwad I was gonna fuck and alien"

"You weren't going to fuck anything !" Levi raised his voice , upset at the constant attention toward sexuality.

"What do you mean , not from this world?" I asked my attention on Erwin.

"Well ..it's a long story , how about we discuss more over dinner!" Hanji stared excitedly.

I looked at the clock , 10pm. "Fine I'll get pizza" I stood and Levi angled the gun " if you don't put that down your not going to eat. "

"Put it down Levi ." Erwin ordered.

" Tch" he slipped the gun into the back of his pants.

45 minutes later the pizza arrived and we all ate.

"This is delicious!! This is called pizza?!" Hanji screamed in excitement . The bread and cheese , with these little things called pepperoni! Delicious! "

I smiled "yeah it's pretty good."

"Mhmm" Erwin agreed

" hey daddy Levi what do you think of yours ?" Will asked flirtatious.

"Call me daddy one more time I'll gauge your eyes out." Levi remarked earning a shock from Will .

I took a bite from my pizza the cheesiness trailing from my lips to bread. As I tried to eat the string of cheese I looked up to see Levi staring at me. I shot him a glare as I chewed the cheese. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

During the dinner Will and I were told about their world . It was spooky and disturbing to say the least .

Titans and cities in walls and underground was odd. The important fact of the matter was , the appeared here on accident. They all apparently went through some type of portal and were transported here .

"So will you help us return home?" Erwin asked

"Why would you want to return to a world like that ?" Will asked finishing off his pizza.

The table was quiet until a monotone voice broke the silence " because we don't belong in this world."

I stared at Levi as he finished his food. "I'm going to bed" he stood and left for the room he was sharing with Erwin.

timeskip*

I was left alone cleaning the mess everyone made. Stacking the dishes and cups I moved to place everything in the sink.

I let out a long sigh " this is so stupid" I leaned against the kitchen sink , thinking about everything that happened . From nick ..to Harley ...to now. I grumbled " better suck it up and deal with it."


	4. Over It

"I'm sick of this shit!" I yelled as Will and I helped clean our house. It had been three days since Erwin , Hanji and Levi met us and all in all everyone was good company. Except for Levi. He had me scrubbing the My own floors , with My own cleaning supplies because apparently it was not good enough. I growled as I got on all fours and scrubbed the hell out of the tile grout.

"It's not that bad Amara, our house will be super clean" Will smiled . He was only fine with it because when Levi gave directions he would talk to him. Other than that Levi ignored him and Will annoyed me.

"It's not just that Will, when the hell are these people going back home . I'm sick and tired of cooking for everyone and cleaning every night by myself... of which you should be helping me" I nodded toward him my large curly bun on the top of my head agreed.

Will sighed and swayed his hips " look girl I'm still trying to get me some of daddy levis goodies, and the only way I can do that is to have him like me."

I rolled my eyes as I stood and swiped the dirt off my tights.

"Are you brats done ?" Levi came in with a cloth wrapped around the lower part of his face.

"Yes sir ! we are done!" Will stared enthusiastically as he swayed toward him .

Levi eyed us before continuing " Good . Your dismissed from duties. Except for you Amara , you go and clean the top of the bookshelf"

"Excuse me but I'm still confused , why the hell am I following orders from you this is my house!"

"Because I said so" Levi stated once before glaring at me .Levi leaned his weight onto one leg , crossing his arms.

"Just do it Amara ! Hurry up" Will said as he smiled at Levi .

I grumbled pulling out a ladder and climbing the steps . Reaching the top I began to dust .

"So Levi where are hanji and Erwin?" Will asked flirtatiously.

"None of your business" he retorted

"He doesn't know himself Will, that's why he can't tell you." I stated back .

"Tch, you have a lot of sass for someone who can't follow directions."

"And you got a lot of balls for someone who travels through worlds and orders people around"

"Oh you two are so funny! Hey Levi do you want me to make you some tea?!" Will moved toward the kitchen

" black tea , no sweeteners"

"Kay! Be right back!"

'Dammit!' I had been trying my hardest to not be stuck alone with this freak . He was so odd that being around him nerved me.

"You missed a spot." He said

I turned to look down at him " oh really. Did you just grow 6 feet and are now able to see the top?!"

"Enough with the back talk just clean." He turned to walk to the table .

"Enough back talk my ass" I mumbled , as I reached to the far end of the book shelf I lost my balance.

"Shit" I tumbled to the ground bracing myself for impact. My eyes still closed I felt strong arms hold me "what" I opened my eyes to see Levi had me in his arms, bridal style. He looked down at me his stoic face unchanged .

I tried to suppress my blush but failed as his deep voice vibrated through my body . " fucken clumsy"

" okay Levi here is your drink!" As will came from the kitchen I quickly moved myself out of his arms. I had to balance myself by gripping his shoulders but I did it quick enough. Luckily will didn't see any of that .

Levi stared at me before turning to his coffee " Tch idiot"

"I know right" will agreed

"Oh my god!" I moved away from them both and out into the garden. Hanji smiled greeted me . "How is it coming with the portal ?"

" hmmm well it's hard to determine our entry point , and I'm not picking up any traces of similar entry. So it may take longer than expected. "

"Ugh fine. " I slumped on the relaxer chair next to Hanji who sat cross cross on the floor with her paperwork and equipment.

"So how do you like shorty ?" She asked nonchalantly

"There is nothing to like about him." I retorted

"What ! There has to be like something you like about him."

"What's with all the 'I like him questions ?'"

"Just curious ." She smiled

"Humph ." I stretched out my sore muscles.

" oi Curly top come here and finish cleaning " Levi yelled from inside the house

"Ugh!" I stomped away from a smiling hange and back inside . "Stupid elf" .


	5. Awkward

POV:Levi *

"This is stupid" I had finished cleaning rooms on the second floor. Except for Amaras and Wills. Amaras because she barricaded the door and locked it prohibiting me to enter. Will was lounging on his bed in skimpy clothes so I threw a wonder bottle at him and refused to clean his room.

I sighed as I walked down the steps . It was odd not having to prepare for titan attacks. I stop midway to look out a large bay window. "Odd" is this what life would be like without titans. Without the constant preparation. I continued down the steps the living room was clean, as was the kitchen . I decided to check up on the brats . I paused at the entry way hearing the end of their conversation .

-"It's not just that Will, when the hell are these people going back home . I'm sick and tired of cooking for everyone and cleaning every night by myself... of which you should be helping me"

" look girl I'm still trying to get me some of daddy levis goodies, and the only way I can do that is to have him like me."

'Fucken gross' I held in my anger and discomfort.

"Are you brats done ?" I came in to see Will leaning on broom and Amara on all fours scrubbing . I raised a brow toward her 'hmph not bad'

"Yes sir ! we are done!" The boy Will moved toward me , I did my best to try and not break his neck as he moved to close, orders from Erwin. I surveyed the room before turning back to them.

" Good . Your dismissed from duties. Except for you Amara , you go and clean the top of the bookshelf"

"Excuse me but I'm still confused , why the hell am I following orders from you this is my house!"

"Because I said so" she was pissing me off the more she talked back. We glared at each other as she stood from her previous position and cross her hands over her chest.

"Just do it Amara ! Hurry up" Will leaned toward me smiling wide.

She grumbled , but she followed orders . I watched as she climbed up the ladder and began to clean. Something about her bothered me and I wasn't able to pinpoint what. Her hair was in a large unoraganized curly mess on the top of her head. She had on ridiculously tight bottoms that stopped at her calves and a tight shirt that drew attention to her chest. This morning started off bad with just that

quick flashback*

"So Erwin we need to survey the area tonight for any abnormalities , perhaps we can locate a portal of some sort" I cross my leg on the couch , leaning my head back and enjoying the warmth through the window.

"Correct , Hanji ?"

"Yes sir" Hanji sat on the floor leaning against the couch near me.

" you go and continue gathering anything not of this world, items that may have come through with us."

"Yes sir! Maybe I can grab more experimental.." she trailed off mumbling to herself . I closed my eyes as I heard Erwin sigh in exasperation.

"Oh wow Amara what type of clothing is that ?!" Hanji yelled excitedly. I looked up , my eyes widening. Amara stood with tight bottoms on that drew attention to her hips ,she had on shoes with check marks and a long top that stopped around her upper hip. Her hair was piled on top of her head though there were loose strands hanging out.

"Oh this is kinda of what I wear every morning" she smiled at hanji .

"Well you look, um, put together" Erwin stated a blush on his face .

"Thank you" I saw her cheeks turn slightly red

"Tch, how about you go put some real clothes on and stop galavanting around like a harlot"

" stop mooching off of people and take your oscar the grouch ass back home!" She retorted , she placed her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"Tch, brat"

" Jerk!" She stormed off toward the kitchen leaving me in sudden discomfort .

end flashback*

Now I watching her clean and that bothered me too, it was as if she did the job wrong on purpose.

"So Levi where are hanji and Erwin?" Will moved a step closer , I moved a step away.

"None of your business" I kept my eyes trained on her as she cleaned.

"He doesn't know himself Will, that's why he can't tell you." She retorted back .

"Tch, you have a lot of sass for someone who can't follow directions."

"And you got a lot of balls for someone who travels through worlds and orders people around"

I stared her down my anger getting the best of me , normally it wouldn't be this easy for someone to upset me. But she was a fucken pro.

"Oh you two are so funny! Hey Levi do you want me to make you some tea?!" Will moved toward the kitchen .

" black tea , no sweeteners" i glanced at him once before turning back to Amara . She already turned away and continued cleaning.

" Kay! Be right back!"

I leaned against the office desk watching her , something about her wasn't normal. Dealing with the idiocracy that are people on a daily basis I was quite well at reading people and making them do what I want. But she was stubborn ...and it pissed me off.

"You missed a spot."

She turned back to me , her hazel eyes squinted in anger " oh really. Did you just grow 6 feet and are now able to see the top?!"

"Tch, Enough with the back talk just clean." I turned away to sit down. As I did I heard her curse "shit" I moved fast holding my arms out and grabbing her as she fell into my arms. She opened her eyes "what" .

I looked down at her not noticing the imperfections on her face. The slight freckles she had on the bridge of her nose, the small scar faint scar along her nose. Her large hair which consisted of curls upon curls that smelled of the fruit coconut . She was so clumsy it should be a crime.

"Tch, Fucken clumsy"

She blushed suddenly throwing me off my thought process.

" okay Levi here is your drink!" Will came into the room and Amara quickly wriggled out of my grasp. I stared at her , waiting to see if the blush would leave her cheeks. It didn't , she glanced at me before turning away, the blush spreading.

"Tch, idiot"

"I know right" Will agreed with me

"Oh my god!" She threw her hands in the air and walked to the backyard. I stared after her as I sipped my tea.

"So Levi, what are your plans today" Will asked me .

"I need to wash my clothes again tonight so they are clean for tomorrow."

"Oh no no no , what you need is some more clothes . Hey I have a great idea why not we go shopping to get you some new clothes!"

I thought about it before deciding " fine"

"Great I'll go get ready" he scurried off

"Tch, brat" I sipped my tea , the warmth spreading down my neck and torso and settling in my stomach. I looked down at my dirty clothes. "New clothes would be nice" I quickly thought of shopping alone with Will . ' hell no' .

" oi Curly top come here and finish cleaning "

She made her way back in putting her hands on her hips. I couldn't help it my attention automatically swayed slightly to her hips.

"What do I need to clean now?" She sounded annoyed , which only spurred me to piss her off more.

"Finish the book shelf" i moved to sit at the desk , finishing my tea.

"I just fell off and you want me to climb backup and finish." Her bright eyes were wide .

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I stated simply.

" what if I kill you will that make you weaker?" She asked through gritted teeth. I smirked slightly seeing the anger in her face.

" no, you don't have the skill to kill me. If anything your good practice."

She glared as she stood there fuming trying to think of something clever to say.

"Come on Levi lets go!- you too Amara" will came back wearing sunglasses and having his coach purse .

" where are we going?" Amara looked between me and Will.

"Shopping of course , Levi needs new clothes and who knows how long he will be here." Will smiled

"What about hanji and Erwin?" She asked

"Oh they can tag along if they want, but we really need to get Levi new fashionable clothes."

"Tch." I grumbled at his constant reference towards me.

" fine let me go and get the others." She left and quickly returned with Hanji excited and Erwin interested . She left before returning in a new top, this more revealing than her bottoms, the top was fitted showing off her ample chest and her smooth stomach . " lets go!" She smiled Hanji and Will followed her to the car while Erwin and I stared after her.

" Tempting , isn't it?" Erwin cocked an eyebrow at me a smirk on his face.

" let hope she doesn't cause unwanted attention, I don't feel like dealing with it right now." I ignored his statement and followed them. Unable to keep my eyes off her for long. 'Brat'


End file.
